The present invention relates to nanocomposite compositions formed from clay and polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) and, in particular, compositions formed from functionalized montmorillonite clay and polymethylmethacrylate.
Polymethylmethacrylate, commonly known by the trade names of Plexiglas or Perspex, is a high modulus, high gloss, glassy polymer which is naturally transparent and colorless. Its transmission in the visible range is 92% with an index of refraction of 1.495. Consequently, PMMA is often used as a replacement for glass since it is shatterproof and easily molded. However, PMMA has poor thermal properties and this has been a major disadvantage in further developing PMMA for use in windows or windshields where its high impact and shatter resistant characteristics would be highly beneficial. PMMA is known to ignite quickly and has poor thermal stability. On the other hand, when PMMA burns, it does not emit much smoke and PMMA can also be subjected to large temperature extremes without cracking. Therefore, an improvement in the flame characteristics of PMMA would open new markets, for this material as a replacement for glass.